1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the structure of a lamp base, particularly to an improvement of the structure of a lamp base of a lamp series (such as Christmas lamps). In normal conditions, a resistor sheet thereof is to be operated as a current bypass. When one lamp of the lamp series is open or loose, the resistor sheet will become shorted, therefore, the other lamps of the lamps series can operate as normal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement of a structure of lamp base, particularly to a lamp base having a resistor sheet to be operated as a bypass by the current or as a short element, enabling a lamp series to operate as normal even if one or more lamps thereof are shorted or loose.
As everyone knows, lamp series are popularly utilized to decorate a ceremony or a festival, particularly the Christmas lamps decorating in Christmas. However, the conventional lamp series will dysfunction if one lamp of the lamp series is opened because the tungsten wire is burnt out, or one lamp of the lamp series is loose because of vibration. It is troublesome and time-consuming to replace some of these lamps, and it is waste to use a whole new lamp series.
Due to the disadvantages of the conventional lamp series, the present invention then is created to improve the structure of the lamp base.